The night she left
by shippo3313
Summary: This is my thought about what happened the night Ursa left, no objections! Urzai is my new OTP and I was thinking to give it a try with this fanfic. Sorry because Ozai is portrayed as and actual human being with feelings
1. Chapter 1

Ursa was about to leave the palace, she couldn't believe what happened, what she had to do to protect Zuko. She was ready to go, leave this madness once and for all… even if she was leaving her children and the love of her life, Ozai.

Ozai just took her hand like he didn't want to let her go. "Ozai, please don't make this harder than it already is." He didn't listen to her, he pulled her close to him and deeply kissed her. As much as she wanted him to stop she couldn't resist, she wanted more.

"Please be mine for one last night." He didn't wait for her to answer him, he took her in his arms and placed her on the bed where they had many magic nights together. "I'll make sure you'll never forget this night." Right after he gave her a deep kiss, she embraced tightly his neck, they didn't break the kiss for a time.

Ozai started kissing her soft neck, the soft skin that he will always remember, he started undressing her revealing her beautiful body, at the same time he was taking off his robe either.

He kissed her soft skin until he got to her beautiful breasts, he started licking on one of the nipples and took in his hand the other breast. A moan escaped from Ursa's mouth, she loved this, she didn't want this night to end.

Ozai went lower, he started kissing her tights, when he got to her womanhood she was already wet, when he started touching and licking her, Ursa got on the edge of pleasure, she loved this, she couldn't control her moaning. But one second she had a second thought, what was she doing? She was banished from the Fire Nation, she was a traitor… she wasn't anymore Ozai's wife.

But she couldn't back down, the truth was that she loved him and her heart was breaking in little pieces at the thought that she'll have to leave him and that he will probably take some prostitutes to replace her.

These thoughts disappeared at the moment she climaxed. Ozai went up to see her face, the face that he always loved and that he will never forget. He gave her a deep kiss and as soon as their tongues met, Ursa forgot about everything, about the fact that she should have left the palace a long time ago, about the fact that she had to murder the Fire Lord to save her son. She embraced Ozai tightly, in one moment he broke the kiss. "I love you Ursa, and I don't want to let you go."

As he thrusted inside her, her moans became louder and louder. "I love you to Ozai…". The pleasure was unimaginable. They both came at the same time, and after Ozai took Ursa in his arms and lay in bed. "I love you so much." He kissed her again as he was looking into her beautiful eyes.

After and hour, Ozai felt asleep and Ursa took her clothes and left once and for all the palace. The tears invaded her face, she didn't want to leave but she had to. After the most beautiful night of her life now she was the most sad person in the world.

When Ozai woke up the next morning and he saw that Ursa wasn't there anymore was sadder than ever. He was ready to do anything to keep her love near him, he would have break the Fire Nation law for her. A tear appeared on his face, now all he got was her memory.

At his coronation he taught he'd be the happiest man on the world, but he wasn't, he wanted Ursa to be near him at this glorious moment. And more than this, he was worried about her, an alone woman out there in world, where anything could happen to her.


	2. Important note

**Hello dear readers, I just wanted to tell you that in the end I decided to continue the story. You can find it here: ** s/8421494/1/Together_again

**The story is mainly about Ursa and Ozai's reunion. The story will be about jealousy, betrayal, love and other. There are two OC's that will have important roles, Miki and Akira. Hope you are going to enjoy it, and also I'll try to update as often as I can. **


End file.
